yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Bouquet
Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower (結城友奈は勇者である: 花結いのきらめき, Yuki Yuna wa Yusha de Aru: Hanayui no Kirameki) is recently released smartphone game. It is available in the Japanese store only for both iPhones and Androids. Plot During these summaries, older Sonoko will be known as Sonoko and younger Sonoko will be Sonochii. Takashima Yuna will be known as Takashima and Yuki Yuna will be known as Yuna. Younger Togo will either be Wasshii or Washio Sumi and older Togo is Togo. Chapter 1 The heroes are surprised to find Forestization happens and they have their terminals once more. They notice only stardust are there so it'll be an easy battle. They defeat all of them and have a bit more dialogue. Karin then notices another swarm of vertex with a new type of vertex within it. The scene is then placed to Sonoko meeting Hinata. The heroes soon defeat the vertex and go back to the hero club to meet Hinata. She then explains to them that they are in a special world made by the Shinju. The exiled heavenly gods within the Shinju were rebelling and that was the reason by the new type of vertex. Hinata soon says that she is from three hundred years ago. Due to being in a special world, heroes and mikos from all eras can be summoned here. Another vertex attack ensues and Sonoko is disappointed to still not have her terminal. Chapter 2 Hinata soon calls the hero club to the club room. She then tells them that the Shinju has already regained some of its original power and she is able to summon another group of heroes. She does so and Washio Sumi and Sonochii appears before them. Minowa Gin soon follows and Tougou and Older Sonoko are shocked to see her. Forestization then happens again and the vertex come. They soon have a bit of dialogue but then the second wave of vertex come with three new types. They are brought back to the club room and Hinata explains more about the special world. No matter what era the heroes summoned are from, the latest version will always be used, so they will always be supplied with one spirit. They then establish nicknames to diffrentiate from the older and younger versions and the chapter ends with them questioning how the Hero club fights. Chapter 3 Hinata calls over the Hero Club and the Trio from Shinju-kan and Sumi notices how excited she is and questions if they were summoning the Christian Era heroes and turned out to be right. When they don't appear, Hinata is saddened by this but Forestization happens and the heroes soon notice Wakaba's team fighting the vertex. The team defeats the first swarm and the rest of the heroes soon follow them. Wakaba's team doesn't trust them at furst but manage to defeat the special vertexes. They then introduce each other and hang out for a little while. The chapter then ends. Chapter 4 The chapter starts with a comedic scene where Wakaba says the sleeping face of Sonochii was cute. Thr scene then shifts to Wakaba asking what happened besides them being able to protect Shikoku and Togo tells her all she knows is that the world out of Shikoku is a fiery world. Wakaba then questions this and assumes Suwa has perished. Hinata then summons Shiratori Utano and Fujimori Mito in the dormitory. Wakaba and Utano don't recognize each other at first but soon do. The event of forestization then begins and they are in the Jukai. Utano is amazed to see Takashima and Yuuna transformed with a press of a button saying she had to put it on like normal clothes. Itsuki is glad the Yusha system in the Divine Era was so advanced. They defeat the first wave of vertex and have a conversation. The second wave of vertex come. Assuming you also defeat that, you are back in the classroom. They have a silly conversation and the chapter then ends. Chapter 5 The heroes are within the hero club and have a conversation. They are surprised to find two new people there and ask who they are. The first one reveals herself as Akihara Sekka, a hero who came from Hokkaido. The second one reveals herself as Kohagura Natsume, a hero who came from Okinawa. Fu then explains the situation to them and they are pleased to see it was a simple explanation. Forestization then occurs and the heroes are in Jukai. The new heroes are surprised at the features of the hero system. Sekka does not want to work as a team at first but Utano convinces her as a fellow solo hero. They then have a comedic situation that started with Natsume meditating. Nogi Wakaba then follows and Utano then tries but fails. Wakaba then falls asleep after Chikage checked on her and was sleeping on her shoulder for awhile. They finish the remaining vertex and go back to the classroom. Hinata and Mito reveal they received an oracle saying they are able to take the offense and reclaim some land. The chapter then ends. Episode 6 The heroes go to the usual beach where Karin trained most of the time. Even though flustered, she asks Wakaba if she could train sometime. The scene shifts to Anzu appreciating both older Sonoko's and Sonochii's book, saying it fills her heart with emotion. The heroes go to the Hero Club to discuss a bit of information and the Shinju sends a forestization to launch an attack on the vertex. They are then in the Jukai and Sekka jokes about never leaving the Jukai. Togo receives an oracle saying the vertex are defending the area, the heroes were amazed she could foresee oracles. They attack a vertex and it soon launches Stardust, they qusstion this before testing it a few more times. Once defeated they are back in the Hero Club, Mito tells them they reclaimed a bit of their land and they are overjoyed. On the rooftop, Yuna notices that Mito was feeling down, Utano then comes and they both question this. Mito soon tells them she thinks Sekka will have a hard time leaving the special world once their duty is finished. They all agree to do whatever they can about Sekka. Chapter 7 The chapter begins with Wakaba and Hinata checking the map of the Divine Era and noticing how some places changed. Utano comes in and says good morning in english, this urges Hinata to see the western Wakaba speak and she is overjoyed when she does. The rest of the heroes come in and the miko soon explains that the Shinju has decided Marugame Castle was to be reclaimed next. The Christian Era heroes are fired up at a familiar name and have a bit of conversation. Togo suggests to inspect the area but is soon rejected for safety reasons. Forestization then happens and the heroes are fired up. They defeat the first wave of vertex and soon the next come. They notice it was dropping bombs and immediately separated. Togo soon warns Gin for jumping the gun and Yuna soon goes through the running gag of Togo and Yuna being a married couple. Takashima then follows with Chikage leaving her flustered. Anzu soon directs the heroes to instructions to defeat it. They soon reclaim Marugame Castle and go back to the real world, wanting to celebrate their victory. Chapter 8 The chapter begins with Sekka and Utano playing shogi together. Sekka questions how Utano made a bold move immediately. Mito then tells them to assemble and the mikos tell them they received two oracles about different vertex attacks. They have a bit of conversation of bonding before the Forestization alarm sounds. They go to the Jukai and soon defeat it easily. They then go back to the real world, and the mikos and Sonoko have prepared udon for the heroes. There is a comedic situation about the lovers of Udon, Soba, and Ramen here and they then have a bit of conversation. Forestization then happens again and the heroes are surprised to find it hasn't even been two hours. The heroes soon notice the vertex there they already defeated the first time and just passed it off as nothing. They defeat it and another comes. They are surprised to find this and soon realize when one side is killed the other revives. They destroy both and go back into the real world. The heroes all fall asleep and Hinata suggests Wakaba falls asleep on her lap, she does so and the chapter ends. Chapter 9 The chapter begins with Yuna, Natsume and Togo at the beach. Togo suggests botamochi for both and they agree. The scene shifts to Utano having "withdrawals" as Mito states from not touching soil for a long time. Sonoko tells Utano that the Taisha has prepared a field for her and she excitedly goes there. Karin comments on how Tamako and Anzu are so alike to Fu and Itsuki. Mito then has an oracle about a surprise attack of the vertex attacking from three sides. The heroes allow Mito to finish her oracle and soon prepare for battle. In Jukai, Karin's team meets up with Wakaba and they fight a group of vertex together. Utano's group soon starts fighting and there are many vertex leaving them fatiuged. Chikage and Takashima meet up with Togo's group and Togo received an oracle about the attack as well. They go into Jukai and Togo and Wakaba's team defeat the enemies quickly. They soon go to Utano's team and end the battle quickly. They go back to the real world and Utano starts to plow the field excitedly. Chapter 10 Wakaba tells Hinata that all the heroes are in and Sonochii goes to sleep on Wakaba's lap. The mikos soon tell them that an oracle was received that there is a vertex hive around The Great Seto Bridge, and destroying it would give the Shinju a new power and all of Kagawa would be restored. Tamako suggests the new power might be a machine that lets you control your breast size at will leaving Itsuki with immense excitement with Mito saying they don't know. Gin teaches Sonochii how to make yakisoba and soon gives it to Chikage, she states she likes it leaving Sonochii overjoyed. Forestization then happens and the heroes go to Jukai, once there they comment on how many Stardusts and vertex there are. They defeat most of them before a "boss vertex" comes. It is noted it summons large vertexes. The heroes make a plan to split up and go their separate ways to defeat all of them. The heroes soon are amazed at the immense size of the vertex. They defeat it with immense teamwork and the Forestization is reverting. The heroes are at the Great Seto Bridge and Washii's team is surprised to find it destroyed. Sonoko reassures them that nothing bad happened and they leave it there. Hinata tells them that they should get a notification of the new abilities and they restored all of Kagawa and some of Ehime. Tama soon presses a button on the new system and is teleported to Ehime. Extras Scenarios/Events not classified as "Slice of Life" or not a story mission. Sonoko's Decision The Taisha are there in Sonoko's hospital room begging her to stop Inubouzaki Fu's rampage. She soon denies this with a joyful answer leaving the Taisha priest confused. The priest try to threaten her with a round a bout way by saying the struggles of the previous heroes will be for nothing although in the light-novel, they name-dropped Gin. She soon informs them that she told them the true meaning of Mankai and Sange. The Taisha priest is baffled and tells her now the heroes won't fight. Sonoko tells them that saving the world then paying a price for it later is unfair. The priest tells her being a hero is the highest honor with her replying she'll let them decide if it's an honor. She soon tells them that they want her to transform and fight Washii and her friends, the Taisha priest responds saying that would be her duty as a hero. This leaves Sonoko responding angered and the priest are begging her to stop Fu many times by saying her name but to no avail. Gameplay This only covers the important parts to be able to play. Hero Menu # Hero registry: A list of all heroes you currently have and can use. # Team formation: Arrange heroes' teams to partake in battles. # Upgrade heroes: Spend udon and coins (obtained from story chapters and daily events) to level up heroes outside of battle. Udon with pink background will upgrade your heroes' special abilities. # Release potential/blessings: Uncapping heroes which can reach higher level and gains additional squad (or aid, as you may) potential. # Items: Inventory. You can also sell your items. # Story album: view past CGs from story events, this leads to story recap menu. Story Menu # Scenario: Main story missions of the game, covering stories of Yuki Yuna, Washio Sumi, Nogi Wakaba, and Shiratori Utano, plus a new story. # Events: Split into daily events and limited-time special events. # Chapters: Stories to go through with a set of missions. # Daily events: Daily events that change each day. It costs 'power' that will recharge 1 point per hour, with a maximum 12. You can get crystals and various rare items here. # Hero system: Exchange medals from leveling up fairies to uncap heroes for passive bonuses. Elements Each character has their own colors, or elements, so to speak. There are five elements, each weak and strong to other: Fire (red), water (blue), wind (green), with a separate light (yellow) and dark (purple). Fire, water, and wind form a triangle (fire->wind->water->fire, where strong->weak) while light and dark are with each other (light<->dark). Vertexes have their own elements as well, as shown in their health bar colors. The crystals needed to uncap heroes are the same as their own elements. The fairies have their own elements as well and only the heroes can only use fairies with the same element as themselves. Combat Mechanics The core objective of each mission is to prevent Vertexes (from the left) from reaching the Shinju (red squares on furthest right). The battles take place in a grid, where you can move heroes around to eliminate enemies. At the start, the heroes will be deployed on the right. You can move your heroes during battle to different squares. Some Vertexes can push your hero back, and after the Vertexes dies, your hero will return to the tile. Heroes' attacks can be either short, medium, or long. Short (melee) heroes can only hit tiles next to them in any direction. Medium-range heroes have a range in a circle around them. Long-range heroes can fire across a row of tiles. Each hero in your team has their own unique abilities you can use by using the charges (flowers) in the special gauge in the bottom left. These charges are earned by defeating enemies. Each ability costs a different amount of charges, as shown below the heroes' portrait in the bottom right. Clicking on a hero's portrait will show her ability range. Hold and drag upwards to activate it. Each mission has a number of Vertexes you need to defeat. You can only let a certain number of Vertexes reach the Shinju (top right). The final mission of each chapter has a boss Vertex, a very big and strong evolved Vertex that has its own abilities. It has huge health bars on the top left of the screen. For a boss to spawn, the number of Vertexes shown on the top left must be reduced to zero. If a hero's HP reaches 0, she will be forced to jump back and will return after a countdown. You can get a potion (with a heart shape inside it) to increase heroes' HP and boxes to get various items after defeating Vertexes. After the mission is over, you will be shown the MVP screen and mission clear. There are three objectives you must clear in order to gain three stars and gain all three items: Clearing mission, under time limit, and no heroes being forced to retire. Gacha There are two gachas: Main gacha that uses Shinju's blessings and friends' gacha that uses friend points, which also contains fairies.The rarity is: 5% SSR, 25% SR, and 68% R. If you do gacha and get duplicate hero/card with the same image and rarity, your card will automatically get a boost in skill level, as well as some other attributes. Damage Calculations |-|Attack Speed= Attack speed is the same for a character even if the card is different. |-|Damage= The damage Heroes inflict to enemies is as follows: Damage = (Atk * (Element effect + Damage Buffs) * Rank effect - DEF) * Critical effect * Stun effect * Damage Cut Green > Blue > Red > Green, Purple > Yellow > Purple, Purple < Purple, Yellow < Yellow Critical effect is 150%, Stunned vertex take 150% damage. Heroes take no extra damage from stun, Darkness status effect (Cloud status icon) makes characters miss 2/3rds of the time. |-|Defense= DEF is 0 by default, which is why it's not listed on the card. Effects that increase damage taken are just reducing your DEF. Damage Cut and Defense are the exact same thing. They apply a flat damage reduction according to the number of it, capping at 5000. |-|Crits= Crit Rate for Hero = (CritStat + FavorableMatchupCritBuff) / WeightModifier * RankDifferenceModifier Crit Rate for Vertex = (CritStat + FavorableMatchupCritBuff - CritDefenseBuff) / WeightModifier CritStat is based on letter rank, see the Letter Ranks for numbers. It can be subject to buffs/debuffs. So far we've only seen flat +X buffs. FavorableMatchupCritBuff is a buff that increases crit rate if the opponent is the color the attacker's strong to. I don't think it's yet used. CritDefenseBuff is a Hero-exclusive buff that reduces the opponent's crit chance. Not sure if it's used. WeightModifier is the sum of the Weight values of all opponents on the same square or behind the target. When a Hero is attacking, it adds up the Weight value on all vertex on the same square or behind the target. (Many clustered vertex = Less crit rate) When a vertex is attacking: If the Hero is moving, no mitigation, If the Hero is stationary, Hero's Weight * number of Heroes behind the one getting hit. (Lining up your Hero reduces vertex crit rate, assuming you don't move them around.) Hero Weight = Main Hero + 0.5 * Sub Hero's Weight stat. (See Letter Ranks) Rank-Difference Modifier Hero Rank > Vertex Rank: 1.3 ^ (rank difference) Vertex Rank <= Hero Rank: 1/1.3 ^ (rank difference) Knockbacks Crits will always knockback, and it's always at least 1 square. If there's knockback buffs, it will roll a chance to knockback additional squares. This chance is the sum of all buffs' values. If the roll succeeds, it will add as many squares as there are buffs. (So two buffs with 10% and 15% that's 25% chance for knocking back 3 squares). |-|Hissatsu= Hissatsu gauge gain is independent of what type of Vertex you are killing. |-|Rank= When you rank up in-battle, your ATK and movement speed increase by 10%. Your attack speed is increased by 8%. Crit Rate is affected by the above. Knockback doesn't seem to change. Rank effect = 1.1^(rank-1) So if your character is rank 10, the effect will be your character becomes 1.1^9=2.358 times stronger and faster. Killing stardust (the weakest mob Vertex) gives 1 exp. Middle class mobs like "Attacca" give 3 exp. More for boss classes. |-|Support Heroes= HP is combined. (strictly speaking they are still separate but the damage is distributed). ATK, CRT and attack speed are separate. Movement speed is the main Hero's (support's is ignored). Weight is 100% front Hero and 50% back Hero. Element is that of the main Hero. |-|Affinity Bonus= +5 points for each pair from regular battle, dounle if one of the Heroes are max level and quadruple if both are max levelled. |-|Letter Ranks= FAQ For beginners= How do I play this game? Download the APK for Android. You can also play on PC using an Android emulator such as Nox, or on iOS, or just use DMM (you may need a Japanese VPN such as VPNGate). What files need to be deleted to reroll my starting gacha? /Android/data/jp.co.altplus.yuyuyui/files/yuyuyui_UserData.opy How do I back up my user data so if something happens I don't lose all my progress? Copy the yuyuyu_UserData.opy file above and keep it somewhere safe. What kind of starting gacha should I keep? Go for at least 3 SSRs if it's a rateup banner. Here are some old Japanese tier lists, updated list coming: Old tier list 1 Old tier list 2 Where do I go next in the story? HanaYui 1-2 -> YuYuYu 1-7 -> HanaYui 3 -> WaSuYu 1-3 -> HanaYui 4 -> NoWaYu 1-7 -> HanaYui 5 -> ShiUYu 1-2 -> HanaYui 6-10 Is there anything I should read/watch/know before playing the game? You should at least watch the first season of the anime Yuki Yuna is a Hero, and preferably watch Washio Sumi is a Hero and read Nogi Wakaba is a Hero as well, although it's not essential. |-| Error Messages= What's this error message with 3 buttons when I enter a stage? Udon overflow, feed it to your Heroes or sell it from your inventory menu. What's this error message when I try and start the game? Data error, you need to clear your cache (see interface translation). If you keep getting this error, please disable any "cleaner" app in your phone or put yuyuyui into their whitelist, AND keep sufficient amount of free space in your phone storage available (You need at least 500MB free space all the time to avoid your phone automatically clearing caches, which mean about 1GB before downloading caches) |-| Interface= Whats the status below ATK and DEF? Straddling (Resistance to being knocked back), Speed and Critical. What's that button on the bottom right of the map screen labelled 勇者システム (Hero System)? Upgrade Yusha system using medals. The upgrade is permanent, right now there's only 7 type of upgrades but more will probably be added soon. What are the upgrades? (In this order) Coins up, Exp up for each element, max Shinju Power up (for the daily event). Shinju Power >>> Coins > Exp How do you get medals? 3 Star maps, upgrade fairies using coins, fully level cards, finish some quests |-| Mechanics= I can't 3 star a stage because of time. Aim for criticals, if you deal a crit to a vertex, their number will be reduced by 2 instead of 1. Also, using a hissatsu to kill multiple of them at the same time will reduce their number more. Where do I get advanced materials to raise the Heroes' level caps? 1. The daily events, stages of their colour you want on hard difficulty. 2. Farm Land of Crystals events when they appear. 3. The last stage of those crystals training exercise event also give some advanced crystals at the cost of stamina. 4. Clearing and farming some other maps will also drop them occasionally. How do you upgrade the special attack? Use the special udon with the flower mark. the required amount will increase with every upgrade, also be aware that the upgrade can fail if you didn't feed enough udon to reach 100% guaranteed number. (2nd udon is 5x 1st udon, 3rd udon is 5x medium udon/25x small udon ) How do you upgrade the passive ability? Get more copies of that Hero from gacha. What's the Episode Skill? Press the green exclamation mark on the map screen and it'll display 1-2 specific Heroes. Put both of them as your leader (if there's 1, don't give them any support) and they'll get a powerful bonus for that episode. What is DPS? Damage per second. Each character have different attack speed. Thus they can deal different damages over time. See "Damage" tab for detail. |-| Terminology= What is Kenran Tairinsai? A special gacha event that include especially strong SSRs only available when those banners are up What's that notation you guys are using to refer to the stages (e.g. Y2-3H)? So Y = YuYuYu, W = WaSuYu, N = NoWaYu, H = Hanayui, D = Daily, E = Event, IE=Invasion Event, the first number is the map number, the second number is the stage of the map, and N = Normal, H = Hard, and when it comes out E = Expert. |-| Other= What's the point of adding friends? You get 50 normal gacha points instead of 20. Also the leader ability of a friend you bring to battle will activate too. Where do I get more blessings to roll gacha? 3 Star some stages, finish quests/achievements, buy them with money. Do missions in DMM game site for some tiny amount of free DMM coins to be exchanged into blessing. Where are the Expert difficulty maps? Slowly rolling out Whats the max hissatsu level? 20 Characters Yuki Yuna is a Hero= Chara1 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Yuki_Yuna Chara2 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Togo_Mimori Chara3 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Inubouzaki_Fu Chara4 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Inubouzaki_Itsuki Chara5 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Miyoshi_Karin |-| Washio Sumi is a Hero= Chara6 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Washio_Sumi Chara7 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Minowa_Gin Chara8 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Nogi_Sonoko |-| Nogi Wakaba is a Hero= Chara9 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Nogi_Wakaba Chara13 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Takashima_Yuna Chara12 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Koori_Chikage Chara10 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Doi_Tamako Chara11 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Iyojima_Anzu Chara18 img.png|(non-playable)|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Uesato_Hinata Chara14 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Shiratori_Utano Chara19 img.png|(non-playable)|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Fujimori_Mito |-| New Characters= Chara16 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Akihara_Sekka Chara17 img.png|link=http://yuyuyu.wikia.com/wiki/Kohagura_Natsume Gallery Promotional Material Screen Shot 2017-06-08 at 9.49.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 1.52.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 1.52.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 1.53.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 10.16.34 AM.png Game img1.jpg Game img2.jpg Game img3.jpg Ss2.png Ss3.png Ss1.png Screen Shot 2017-06-13 at 9.17.54 AM.png 1517296958602.png SR 854a7e8cf7f4d31743b5d4c2d90e14b0b73a806b.png 500129df1a26e0ba1df58c8af085432c4446190d.png 7939ecef1d5374f8317154d8fa808b58b8f1c546.png 773874bd4596968a0cb300e80f057d0f5ee0e0ef.png Ecd947f2c01084785905d501b2379273cf52efa1.png 4026b33ee1ee7ad0631d2e751857b9694e006781.png 125622122884ec0a632f4b6e9a57adab325df0d9.png E303ed1c9c4d72a00d14ec5e7b50464259169c29.png 6b894969644d6dc3c29ff011a44e050c78f38728.png Screen Shot 2017-06-10 at 12.27.17 PM.png F68554cd46b2f045813378f451705d8d9ecfd706.png c14fcac96bad19f046e399569cff94108a728de0.png 2a4673f15dce67423ac017cc11b9bdc9effe57e0.png 66c00264e90cb0cb6e08a5dddc4bc372db0a8bdd.png 5f5f8ef7bc6b6d2ddb0ab372d472a577bbfb81f0.png 9853832c014e0150a33db53bf1ad53fae18a9e21.png C9eb871a525958139029eed9741a4612802ddd37.png Screen_Shot_2017-06-22_at_3.51.53_PM.png D5dc14d128a0c84df5263e9825e72ed7742ba7ee.png F3e0521ea4a078dee92bca71dc54f7f489c74fdc.png 7be64ad1775c14a54b638f7f400abe9ff40e7989.png Dca52717dc9321904fd4e0d8650f53534ebf8b82.png Ea1af4b808d3384689f50f46393d1e474f018bb9.png 20153d9d1393f26579d07bc34e13bd2c28659fc2_zpsrzkvkt6v.PNG 6af46a1fcba010d6e48348e05f714a01a007d4c7.png 39ab115e4a1ab4e08e428848c02d99a0e9a700c9_zps1bgnkmdv.PNG 6db796e6fcaf525d1f5304cb8e46c569d3454d1c_zpsoha3jjgr.PNG 6e62d3d2633d494db2abde6da66da6943c2954d8_zps8onchuwz.PNG Cccba0dbb8e412abdb1d194d767e35a69f02728b_zpsqosk4s7j.PNG 7372c75e52518b08ca35e708ed49dff1bc2b0c78_zpseuqtfzxu.PNG 214a141dc3ff3bfce7d93ce446e44c42db267eaa.png D7968e448bea371f6a2594aae7b80dbdf18973c6.png a0993c4fbbf8cf3459ed992d62f0a187eea1c307_zpszcdxlqim.PNG card_image_200870 copy.png D4815527fad891567e15ee5bd80645d388e038a4.png 22c3c086f74b97056d7a5d20eb5405e2f5726d56_zps3qctskq4.PNG 8214dcca30c2a649019229d90b415aeffa657851_zpsjqzyfkuy.PNG 67c1c6c7aa36ac80be4c906195112386c2d380e3.png a5aca2ed8eb244288c74e72476d83f1fc4f66ab0_zpsnmn05y8f.PNG 5e94130f91b5286a0fe150ce4754b3688c1a5114_zps9kevav25.PNG card_image_200940 copy.png 1510179114514.png ---1.jpg|Collage of Gin and Karin's cards --.jpg|Collage of Chikage and Natsume's cards ---2.jpg|Collage of Fu and Wakaba's cards 7b0ecf2b515f0ade835cc4617516d62e20d20b08_zps9hninrt4.PNG 1fbe510c82d166f1ca707d3f3c679e82a7e33f4f_zpscodofdej.PNG 898f5c01d01fbdb5fa4842689b23ca19228b5534_zpsscd89goa.PNG 151710159513090201.png|Collage of Takashima Yuna and Inubouzaki Fu's invasion cards. 86ee86ed6bc602961f0d08125fb41a30bf5e5c9b_zps38excd2x.PNG 884ea9f1e461a89552aaeeba3d6d308b9769ce6d_zpsvjsoxvyh.PNG 1513864212218.png card_image_201410 copy.png card_image_201470 copy.png 1512462806187.png DRBPN8OVAAAj08j.jpg|(Full collage of Sonoko, Togo, and Gin's Invasion cards) 1514291346509.png 1515490394052.png 1516015305710.png 1516015368840.png 1516607766630.png 1516607831832.png 1517390629595.png 1517390984655.png SSR 9fc70e6aef2c8837ec8717fa2595c4cf469c52e4.png E05cc091ffb434c70e4e82687a97eb9586c81422.png 010cfeeb8d1e71ab1ff9efa9c582668318b39f5e.png Fa408b20e4e0d56dff0ca1446e538bfa5deb183d.png 52217aaf054c5ae6ed2a799a6052460c11fba786.png DQcYyhMV4AATXCT.jpg 6bd81177fa7d689f436f0ee7fe7c71934d0af800.png 12a47d24c810bf60efc1dc560cadc2300910603a.jpg 63d8b9260a4cb881155821a13fe3d11c70ae1507.png Db8f13d321c3f7fe40cbbb89cfdf036b9213e59f.png 5a997b207fb4bb855edb74e3d611815d694b7b3c.png 1335470ca50613002ea0bd78e2462491f8db2f9e zpstng0errk.JPG 9f79c8b44890bc080b014a6eaee73585b50849e8 zps0mp75hxm.PNG C483e91b87a7164c56d1a87b29cc29df2e731cd2.png 02bbfff1b0d02b74e4f44ea16d491942ee33fc90 zps2un9lumo.PNG B6bffa1839ab7a9b043d02524c4054333243bc42 zpskgtjidrq.PNG 75de0416c0e1331a75b9a7a9a9bba8c344cda8f6.png 8d5040ef71910a79879a5da519eabbe1d6b435df.png 78188626bdae4f437352612d7822379ac2701c92.png 6316a1bb144a06296d92188901d299ab67f29b0a.png 5e161e7fa72c98497149739c1645e3766fc651eb.png 636dedcd66fa79942f0a0b66d8c32385efc45ce2.png 442b23d0035d84bf28c006447bed94e0444052b0.jpg Screen Shot 2017-07-01 at 3.12.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-01 at 3.11.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-01 at 3.14.26 PM.png Happybirthdaykarinwakaba.jpeg 76b1f958c4c8c39ef2559f4748052df87ea5b46a.png 503164d6a818ea2da81c86ef4fc4e56fb5001899.png Bbb7f234e77c53b366f7380964cc02d9ec516851.png 273b42c7a72cb1841641ddc636f0ae2d71573ce6.png 22b682b7a4a1d744dbb8871acc20e6e9ceddc9e5.png 05c9f7ca9803c110cd5a83659f5d68e298cb8d7d.png 3880624823d359e3b844f4dd982a05d8ad3683e9.png D02bd8f674c0201fa3c330ba08069a51eef02739.png C1cd6d7800ab408c52e4909e711f706fa5d3ea5f.png Fb8fe3ceb7f9717ddd71cc19039bc14d62fb14e4.png.jpeg E6cb0f065491d1d1765b1be2c90a90d12e2be22a.png 0e99aa129d478f6c3f175775824e4cbc6986b37d.png Screen Shot 2017-06-13 at 9.31.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-09 at 5.18.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-01 at 12.19.11 PM.png 88bbec0f71de24aa04d8d53a1cb7ad16d2121298.png 8d01a44de0112b7b148400d5846486de62fb2515.png 519cf873289e71a98815476e5c751e524d9feb30.png Screen Shot 2017-06-10 at 12.13.20 PM.png Sr tama nowayu 3H.png Cc22ea023da2404871ac50d1371c5d0bac0dabac.png 20bd704fd936ca5c8c417cbe4de777f4766d7782.png 67c8dda11b57ccfdddd8bb88575bad4dd00754e5.png 1496902769731_zpsxejrkpuw.PNG ff68a17aba1656b076d5d9938c70427037fb8101_zpssfjaoecc.PNG bfa5ca949ef41e6a9621f21118892b2517dbbb44_zps6v82dhlu.PNG 75e5b24b2a4751bdd9f90a00832d5b82b1b1e197_zpskq1lnsou.JPG 3dba794b8d8865b4dc8b4b62bd9be6227e71b587_zpsgbbub2fz.PNG 858ec457c32aff7e893cfe18336749fe0a21572f_zpsgzr7izbo.PNG 5ad7acc138689543e41da66b7c12bc9569a3d534_zpsxgcv6eoi.PNG 12beb15cf3bcf74152cccf9507d960efbabba0cc_zpsc5wfp4tn.PNG 19f083630ff9c61d30c79bf5d2276e04ece0dd91_zpsu0kcdfme.PNG 54703641ef16ba67a522a0484c073c926af05d12_zpsxg1nqniz.PNG a44712866a414b31a9e800b747ac0b53d4447351_zpsehc199nf.PNG DH_xZelUIAASrUt_zps71er5tme.JPG e2178f7430ac22457bbb1f12fcea9fb82e587422_zpsdpnondle.PNG 1aacc275cc8a09883d768ac1e5d04b994605c83d_zpszn9q4yoc.JPG 15e0a7e71bece158637e5c07a2c355cf8aa1d9ea_zpspc6xko3r.PNG 28bb81127ee734247264d48e08b47bd90c59e4c9_zpsz6vlulft.PNG 916454291532e825f38368a66566a17e2b90ae49_zpsymjxzwhk.PNG da8088bcdd27a854e3efedd58c3a6d1de6d73952_zpsp8hfeh7m.PNG 4f905b6a1deecc3f04f777e85e864ff25fbd63ef_zpsfsroh43a.PNG a7ef5fe85ed4feec6a0f0c5442b6feea0a3f9c58_zpsztctco8k.PNG 3f604edf81ce95e00aa13add63e476a48c4339ce_zpspuz9rh3o.PNG 5d23289f04b36bc5a87e60be911eef63b2d33e2d_zpserdmhrxo.PNG be294b7b480bd9fd0bcba02cb8fd00a9d10bd582_zpsnui91jed.PNG 07b631740d2e33e4c146cad3b99fb74c52b4e6fa_zpsribax1nm.PNG 72be3ad091871afb6aa06903dcfc4c26fc6dfed9_zpsdjbqlvkv.JPG 33c372acfe6a50e21e0520e1605b1952f85618a7_zps8eyjb8gu.PNG 487eefb3f596d026bc039db4453151d0a936ef42_zpswalvgyvt.PNG 1508600594387_zpske4sy81w.PNG 1508632115707_zps04rtma89.PNG ec8f9354df4be77d971bf03fc3468efe6c1beeec_zpsxlkfng20.PNG f14f34444ceb699d5dcdf935ee3e9195bf981b05_zpsrzulup3c.PNG d686f614318de76b8723b5a9bbe4ffef3f73f91a_zpskejffgg6.PNG fddfd3c91ffdc09f0422251f22f0e153c31f0d83_zpsivfhy07v.PNG b2da3ccbdc39663ea34d70ab2e9dd6cc692a5bd0_zps5s6ju5du.PNG 65ebeacc4c43bbbe2c9a85f849e876eb3e21aaff_zpskdulqeyh.PNG 72d915c6abd41b912a4d3802e071c846d47c6a7d_zpsu7igszpe.PNG a7c949b16b12a732e4d8fefa7afefe1b9ea3309c_zpsz20dsawp.PNG DP4Tz-ZUEAE0uKI_zpsmpukrg4h.JPG DQqT5nbVoAA4Knu_zps6a8vpjns.JPG 1512771098696_zpsbjhisgno.PNG 1512771225466_zpsqu4grsm5.PNG 1512771355380_zps3gtaagee.PNG 1512771290516_zpsdpqiggrg.PNG 1512771420526_zpsyzmk3qdy.PNG 1512771163073_zpsebvswsel.PNG 1510877374043.png 1510877115944.png 1511254698522.png 1510877305439.png 1512462868415.png 1512463363115.png 1510179514930.png 5aebd9103ef98246dca936637ef231f202cfb51e.png 06cc7362c6b91cae69fb8f6afd36abaafdcf196b.png 7a52e64941b487f76b23eb6c576fdd64ab8ece5e.png 93d9b512ec94f1d5233e6610b075e59046857154.png 739e582394923ffd5f3a38815d9bade08a0b55e0.png e39a750cbf9c3d0cad0317573f68e8dc8242a2e5.png c44c4c3e20c7a8a1dfe9d3a56a01a16e8919922a.png 1513864277022.png 1513864341744.png 1513864405906.png 1513864471276.png 1513864536579.png 1514290989577.png 1514291054543.png 1514291119413.png 1514291184160.png 1514291829598.png 1514291894779.png 1514291958204.png 1514292025063.png 1515490467733.png 1515490531824.png 1516015561530.png 1516015497716.png 1516015432578.png 1516607638116.png 1516607704192.png 1516607988328.png 1516608056049.png 1516608120704.png 1516608186663.png 1517390567108.png 1517390756980.png 1517390694852.png 1517844353784.png 1517844417829.png 1517844486042.png 1517844547814.png 1517844611087.png 1517844674523.png 1518174737023.png Category:Games